LINEA DE FUEGO
by Melissa-yueirishu
Summary: La vida da giros impresionantes. Aprender a vivir es todo un dilema. Pensando en como un error puede cambiarlo todo. Como un mal paso en el pasado puede costarte la vida. No solo la tuya... Es fuerte. Chicos que no tengan la mentalidad madura abstenganse


LÍNEA DE FUEGO Todo comenzó como un juego. Un poco de alcohol, un poco de droga, unos amigos, una casa para nosotros solos por una noche completa. Covi se preocupo de suministrarnos algunos estupefacientes: marihuana, cocaína, éxtasis... ya no recuerdo que más. Yo me preocupé de lo que beberíamos: mucha cerveza, algo de whisky, ron y mucho pan. Nos comíamos la masa del pan y luego bebíamos. La miga absorbía el alcohol y podíamos seguir tomando. Cerca de las 2, Takashi prendió el primer "cigarrillo". Takashi... nuestro viejo amigo ¿eh?... ¿qué habrá sido de él?... De Takashi, la droga pasó a Covi, luego a Koushiro, luego a mí... y yo te lo entregué. Te observé fumar con gran maestría, después confiaste en mí y me confesaste que fuiste un ex- adicto. Después de la primera ronda, lanzaste una baraja inglesa a la mesa.  
  
- "¿qué tal Póker?" Preguntaste, todos idiotizados por la euforia gritamos a coro que sí. Ja, vaya escándalo que armamos. -"¿qué apostamos? Interrogó Koushiro. Mía tenía que ser la idea. -"¿qué tal nuestra ropa?" Les propuse. Todo me observaban sin entender... todos menos tú. Ya sabías que se trataba, pero te hiciste el curioso. -"¿cómo es eso?"- me dijiste. -"el que pierda se quitará una prenda como penitencia. Cuando alguno quede desnudo, el que gane esa ronda tendrá derecho a un deseo y todos deberán obedecer." Una vez más, todos embrutecidos por la droga coreamos un ansioso y desafinado - "SI" Eran días de frío, vestíamos con varias prendas. Poco a poco, fuimos perdiendo ropa. La droga siguió circulando. Noté que rechazaste aspirar luego de un rato. Me miraste y me sonreíste. Notaste la curiosidad que me llenaba y me susurraste al oído -"quiero estar bien para oír la orden" Te dedicaste a los cigarros de tabaco. Me fascinaba tu templanza y manejo en alcohol, trampas, cartas y drogas. Me sonreíste de nuevo, -"No voy"- dijiste tirando las cartas a la mesa. -"¡entonces paga prenda!"- exigió Takashi. Lo pensaste un momento y te quitaste la polera dejando al desnudo tu torso plano y bien formado. Un extraño ardor recorrió mi espalda, tiraste la polera y te sentaste de nuevo. Entonces, Koushiro cayó desmayado. Covi y yo nos acercamos a ayudar... pero tú nos alejaste. -"Déjenlo respirar".- Soltaste su cinturón y Covi lo llevó a un cuarto diciendo que también se retiraba para dormir. -"¿qué tiene?"- te preguntó Takashi. -"nada, solo está borracho"- tu tranquilidad nos impresionó. -"tienes experiencia amigo" - te dije en broma. - "no sabes cuanta" Continuamos jugando. Continuamos bebiendo. Takashi perdió la siguiente ronda y con eso su última prenda. Estaba desnudo y yo era el ganador. Pensé en mi deseo, aunque no se me ocurría que podía pedirle a mi amigo en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. - "Vete" - le dije- "mañana me pagas". Tropezando con todo, se fue a dormir. Me quedé contigo. Con tus hermosos ojos mirándome. - "¿y yo?... ¿también va eso para mí?" - "claro que no... tu estás sobrio" Sonreímos de nuevo. Me acomodé en mi silla pensando. Te vi pasearte por la sala y recostarte en el sillón. Abriste el cierre de tu pantalón y desabrochaste tu cinturón con la excusa de que te estaba dando calor. Una idea cruzo mi mente. Estaban todas las condiciones necesarias para llevarla a cabo. Mientras debatía conmigo mismo, te vi acomodarte como su estuvieras en una pomposa cama y te relamiste los labios. Era demasiada provocación. - "ok, ya sé. Ven aquí y usa la boca" - te dije señalando mi pantalón. Te sentaste sonriendo. - "¿me estás pidiendo un oral? ¿sexo oral?... vamos amigo, somos hombres... " - "¿y? todos lo hacen alguna vez. Aceptaste mi propuesta. Ahora, obedece" En ningún momento quitaste esa sonrisa de tu cara. Me dijiste que aceptabas. Te acercaste a mí y me jalaste de un brazo lanzándome contra el sillón. - "así estaremos más cómodos." -me comentaste mientras te sentabas en mis piernas, frotando tu nariz contra la mía. - "¿solo un oral... o completo?" -preguntaste en susurro. - "completo" -te respondí poniendo mis manos en tu trasero. Y pensar que en aquél tiempo yo tenía novia y era un chico popular. Me tentaste, no te estoy culpando, pero caí ante ti. Nos besamos suavemente. Me deleité con lo dulce de tu boca. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y nuestras manos recorrieron a sus anchas nuestros cuerpos. Yo acariciaba tu pecho mientras jalaba tu pantalón. Despejaste el pelo de mi cara y lamiste mis labios. Comenzaste a besar mi cuello y acariciaste mis piernas. Después de algunos esfuerzos, quedamos desnudos. Seguías besándome y yo continuaba explorándote... hasta que mi mano se encontró con tu entrepierna. Te acaricié con fuerza y logré arrancarte un gemido que guardo en mi mente como un tesoro. -"eso me toca a mí amigo..." Con suaves besos fuiste bajando por mi cuerpo. Tomaste mi sexo, lo frotaste un poco y luego lo metiste en tu boca. Como olvidar la sensación que me provocaba tenerte entre mis piernas. Dejé caer mi cabeza y me abandoné al placer. Tus movimientos eran rápidos y firmes, excitándome cada vez más. Enredé mis dedos en tu pelo y cuando llegó mi clímax no te moviste un solo centímetro, me recibiste sin alegatos. Comencé a jadear ¿lo recuerdas?, me faltaba el aire. Me quedé quieto para que ese calor que había nacido en algún lugar de mi cuerpo permaneciera. Te vi levantarte, estabas cansado, igual que yo. Serias intenciones tenías de tomar el control, así que aspiré con fuerza para recuperar el aliento y te lancé contra el sillón, tendiéndome sobre ti. Nos besamos varias veces. Pensé que sería bueno llegar más allá. Un momento... ¿pensar? en ese momento no pensé, solo actué. Pensar, ja, si hubiera usado el raciocinio del que me jactaba las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ¿no lo crees?. Llevé mis dedos a tu boca, los metí en ella y jugué un rato ahí. Tú los lamías y ponías caras de placer. Cuando los saqué, los llevé directo a mi objetivo. Me entendiste y flectaste las piernas. Recuerdo que una queja de dolor se te escapó cuando introduje el primer dedo en aquél pequeño pasaje. Me moví con suavidad, para no dañarte. Cuando te acostumbraste, metí otro. De nuevo un gemido ahogado se te salió de los labios acompañado de un leve temblor en todo tu cuerpo. Estuve un buen rato así, acariciando, preparándote. Cuando terminé suspiraste aliviado. Más te advertí que no te relajaras. Cerraste tus hermosos ojos y sonreíste dándome libertad de acción sobre ti. Levante tus piernas y te penetré con fuerza. Noté que un dolor sumamente agudo te llenaba por la forma en que temblabas. Tu espalda se arqueó y sus manos se crisparon en los cojines del sillón. No me moví hasta que pasara. Recuerdo que mis primeras acciones fueron suaves y lentas. A medida que me pedías más, yo aceleraba el ritmo y la intensidad. Llegó un momento en que todo era gemidos y placer. Jugué con tu sexo y eso te excitó más aún. Nuestro momento llegó, yo me descargué en ti y tú en mi pecho. Abandoné tu adolorido cuerpo y comencé a limpiar tu esencia del mío. Lamí mis manos impregnadas de ti hasta que no quedó nada. Luego me tendí sobre ti y te besé. Con algo de esfuerzo nos levantamos y partimos hacia algún dormitorio vacío, lejos de los muchachos. Ahí te dejé actuar hasta que caímos rendidos. Recuerdo también que al día siguiente despertaste antes que yo. Te duchaste y volviste conmigo. - "buenos días" -me dijiste- - "hola"- te respondí. Por alguna razón, me sentía contento, satisfecho.- "menuda gracia la de anoche ¿eh?"- me moví un poco pero un dolorcito punzante en mi interior me detuvo. Sin embargo, tú estabas de lo más normal.- "tienes mucha experiencia en esto"- te dije serio al sentir tu silencio. - ".....demasiada experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Ya he estado en cientos de fiestas así. Sexo, drogas, alcohol... de todo." - noté cierto dejo de vergüenza en tus palabras- - "no te sientas mal, solo cumpliste mi orden"- tomé tu mano y te sentí tenso.- "lo pasé muy bien." - "yo.... había prometido dejar estas cosas." - susurraste- "ya he tenido suficiente con mi rehabilitación y con todo lo demás." - "¿rehabilitación?.... ¿todo lo demás?...¿de qué hablas?" Soltaste mi mano y te levantaste caminando hacia la ventana. - "no quise... no pude decírtelo antes, a nadie... pero hace más de 3 meses que estoy recibiendo tratamiento para la adicción a las drogas" Cuando me lo dijiste me impresioné. Siempre te había creído un chico sano e inteligente. - "¿drogadicto?... ¿tú?" Tomaste aire preparándote para contarme algo que se notaba que tenías guardado hace demasiado tiempo. - "un amigo de la universidad consumía para permanecer despierto. Y vaya si le funcionaba. Los exámenes de fin de año se acercaban y yo necesitaba estar despierto para estudiar. Después fue en algunas fiestas y reuniones de amigos. Hasta que... drogado y borracho, me acosté con uno de ellos. Luego de eso, ese mismo chico me llevó con su propio grupo...... Y así empecé. Varias fiestas en un fin de semana, varias chicas a mi cama, yo a varias camas de chicos." - "un momento... un momento...."- te interrumpí. No lograba entender del todo lo que me decías.- "además de drogadicto... tú eres...."- no quise terminar la frase por miedo a equivocarme- - "bisexual y prácticamente me prostituyo. Aunque no lo hago por dinero por que definitivamente eso no me falta"- me dijiste con una sonrisa. Noté dolor en tus palabras, pena, arrepentimiento, casi me aventuré a creer que te sentías humillado ante tu propia debilidad. Vi que una lágrima se te escapó. Me levanté y fui contigo. - "me gustas." - te dije. Tus ojos se clavaron en mí con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, quizás incluso vi dolor.- - "no te rías de mí...." -"de veras me gustas. Anoche lo confirmé. No me importa que hayas hecho. Ahora estás conmigo." Así empezamos. Todo estuvo bien ese día, y en el tiempo siguiente. Una noche, en mi cumpleaños número 21 (cuando cumplíamos 4 años) no quisiste tener sexo, es más ni siquiera quisiste acostarte conmigo. Creí que sería normal. No me había dado cuenta de que habías ido al médico esa tarde y varias veces más en el transcurso de los últimos 6 meses... durante los cuales tampoco quisiste hacer el amor. Pero un día no te vi. Ni al siguiente a ese. No te volví a ver en casi 1 mes y medio. Hasta que me llamaron del hospital diciendo que estabas ahí con una sobredosis de cocaína en el cuerpo y con el cerebro embotado de alcohol. Te morías y no podía hacer nada. Afortunadamente saliste del estado crítico y lograste estabilizarte. Me sentía tan contento, que hasta me puse a hacer planes para cuando salieras del hospital. Mas un médico me llamó a su despacho un día, casi 14 meses después y arruinó mi vida. Junto a él, había un policía, el mismo que me llamó cuando te encontraron. Me hicieron sentarme y me dijeron que me explicarían por fin como habías llegado ahí en ese estado. - " ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con tu amigo hace casi 2 años? .... -me preguntó lentamente- te lo recordaré de todos modos. Este chico, fue encontrado en una casa del extremo oriente con otros 6 adictos. Según la versión de vecinos, lo llevaron a la fuerza aunque ya lo habían visto antes ir por cuenta propia a drogarse. Al parecer lo obligaron a consumir varios tipos de estupefacientes y alucinógenos además de alcohol....." La charla continuaba. Hasta que el policía terminó y el doctor le pidió que saliera para hablar conmigo. - "el chico es homosexual."- me dijo a quemarropa- " ¿lo sabías?" - "si lo sabía" - "¿eres su pareja?" Su poco tacto me molestaba. - "si" - "¿su pareja sexual?" Tanta pregunta me incomodaba, pero repitió la última y me rogó que contestara. - "si, soy su pareja sexual" - "que lástima. Entonces, toma estos papeles y ve a hacerte los exámenes médicos que dicen ahí. Es muy urgente" - "¿por qué?..... ¿qué pasa?" El sujeto tomó aire y jugo con su lápiz. - "para serte franco, tu amigo ya había venido varias veces a hacerse unos cuantos exámenes... - "entonces para qué me pregunta si sé o no si es homosexual." - "para saber si estás listo o en peligro." - "¿qué?" - "verás, por lo general todo ex adicto se hace controles médicos de todo tipo hasta varios años después de su rehabilitación. Un día, hace unos 4 meses, dijo sentirse extrañamente mal y que recordaba esos síntomas en otro joven amigo suyo, y me pidió que le hiciera unos análisis específicos.. Uno de ellos.... es el de VIH..." - "¿SIDA?" - "así es...... y salió positivo. No sabemos si está contagiado hace mucho... aunque creemos que fue contagiado en el tiempo que estuvo retenido por los antisociales con los que fue encontrado" - "¿a qué se refiere?.... ya no se juntaban... ¡él no se volvió a acostar con ninguno de ellos!" - "por lo menos no por su voluntad...." Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no podía ser cierto... no podía... - "tu pareja tenía claras señas de abuso sexual. Se le hicieron también análisis a uno de sus captores y también está contagiado. La policía piensa que lo hicieron en venganza por haber salido del vicio. Cuando le dijimos, nos rogó que no te dijéramos." Secuestro, violación, SIDA. Mecánicamente me hice los malditos exámenes. No tenía nada. Pero tu ya estabas en la ruta de la muerte, y yo no podía acompañarte. Cuando supiste que me habían informado... vi el horror y la vergüenza en tus ojos. Vi, por primera vez, tu desesperación y tu miedo. Y lo único que podía hacer era decirte que estaría a tu lado siempre. Cada vez empeorabas más. Tuviste varias enfermedades que casi te matan, pero te salvabas y luchabas por vivir. Un día, ¿lo recuerdas?, te dejaron ir a mi casa. Para que caminaras y respiraras aire puro. Ya llevabas casi 1 año enfermo. Pero solo lo hicieron por que un virus que no conocían te había invadido y morirías antes de lo que esperaban. Menos de 1 mes te quedaba. Y yo ahí, desesperado, con esa maldita salud de hierro que solo me permitía ver como te consumías. Más me cansé de ser un simple observador. Pasarías la noche conmigo y decidí no desperdiciarla. Intentaste disuadirme, intentaste convencerme, e incluso intentaste escapar, pero no te dejé. Finalmente viste que estaba decidido y con todo el dolor de tu alma, accediste a mí. Esa noche me encargué de firmar mi sentencia de muerte con tinta bien cargada. Pensé que por lo menos estaríamos juntos así un tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que 2 meses más tarde estaría en tu funeral?.......... La primera vez que te visité, se que te ofendí, puesto que llevaba ese maldito papel en mi mano que me confirmaba como seropositivo. Hace ya 4 meses que soy un enfermo terminal. Hace 6 que moriste. Hay médicos por todos lados intentando alargar mi vida, pero yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero irme, morir. Tarde descubrí que realmente te amaba. Que eras mi vida. No alcanzamos a ser realmente felices juntos. No disfrutamos todo lo que hubiéramos querido, pero nos veremos pronto ¿verdad?. Esta noche, después que termine de escribir esta memoria. Por que me escapé del hospital y estoy en mi casa. En la cama que aquella vez compartimos. Con tu olor, tus recuerdos, contigo amor. Aquí moriré, pensando en ti, con una bala en mi cabeza, esta noche. Recordando como cruzamos una línea prohibida. Pensando en como un error, como un mal paso en el pasado nos puede costar la vida. Apostamos a nuestro amor y perdimos. Al menos lo pasé bien. Sin saberlo, en medio del infierno, lo pasé bien. Espero verte Shaoran. Con amor, siempre tuyo, Eriol Hiragizawa. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com  
  
Hola soy yo nuevamente, este fic no es mio es de ryochan, pero es un fic que me encanta, que lo encontre en una pagina. Le pedire permiso para publicarlo que tal si se enoja jeje! Pero vale la pena! Dejenme reviews y yo se los mando!  
  
Melissita_chan 


End file.
